Talk:Earth-11326
Why is the name of this earth Earth-TRN016? Where does the "TRN" come from? I would have thought this was Earth-113, being that it came out in March (the third month) of 2011. This isn't the one written this way, either, but most of the others are video games. Where is this coming from? DFChewie 02:27, February 7, 2011 (UTC) : The Month-Year method proved to have some issues, so we implimented the TRN (Temporary Reality Number) method. They are just an easy way for us to catalouge info. --Spencerz 02:50, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::This is what we use for realities who haven't been given an official reality number (most of the numbered realities are official or close enough). The TRN, as has been said, is short for Temporary Reality Number, and helps to clearly separate the unofficial realities numbers from the official ones. ::--GrnMarvl14 03:02, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't think this going to end up being an alternate reality at all. Nobody who was dead is suddenly back to life. Karma and Hellion are both missing the exact same limbs they are in 616. Blindfold still has her 616 memories. There's nothing outside the walls. It looks like it's all same people, just with different memories, put in a weird bubble universe/illusion type thing. :::PiranhaSister 23:22, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::It's definitely an alternate reality. We have teasers that show Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, and Beast all dead, and Revenant's true identity is still a mystery. We have proof that there's a history beyond the events we're seeing. Now...is this event similar to Forever Yesterday from New Warriors #9-11, or HoM, where it's just an overly of events from an alternate reality on the 616 characters? Only time will tell. ::::--GrnMarvl14 23:48, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::Not to be dramatic, but "Lies! All lies!" Look at everybody who is "dead". Beast, Quicksilver, and the Scarlet Witch are all people who wouldn't be on Utopia; they are off in Avengers land. No Havok or Polaris, either, because they're in space. Nightcrawler is still dead. Nobody from X-Factor is there, because they're in New York. I don't think those histories happened. Those teasers are descriptions of events. Age of X: Alpha showed history, but all of it was stories they were telling each other around a campfire. All history is just memories, or as Blindfold said in the prelude, "The world is a dream we have while we're awake." They are all still on Utopia. It's like that episode of Star Trek:TNG where Wesley created a warp bubble with a fake reality inside, and as it shrank and people disappeared, everybody's memories adapted so they thought it was way things had always been. It's like HoM (or at least like HoM was supposed to be), but confined to a smaller space. :::::PiranhaSister 00:24, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::But we have Tempo, who has never been seen on Utopia (and was killed in one of this week's issues). Chamber, Vertigo, and Winddancer, who have never set foot there. Jubilee, who's on-and-off the island at any point in time (and currently a vampire, not a mutant). We have repowered characters (Chamber, Jubilee, Mirage/Moonstar, Winddancer). We have a Kitty Pryde who's NOT stuck in a phased state, something 616's Danger couldn't figure out. Moira, who's dead in 616, but seems fine and well here. Warlock and Cypher are a fused being here. And that's not even counting Nightmare/Pixie (whose wings and powers are different), Legion (who doesn't appear to be insane). The fact that so many individuals seem to be the same is likely pure coincidence. Given the infinite possibilities of the Multiverse, it's certainly plausible that two disparate realities would have similar (but not the same) characters living in the same area. ::::::--GrnMarvl14 01:19, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Tempo's last appearance was in X-Men: Legacy #225 where Exodus disbanded the Acolytes after being persuaded by Xavier. Of that group, Random, Frenzy, and Omega Sentinel are all shown to have migrated to Utopia before Age of X. So why not Tempo? Chamber and Winddancer were both in character Limbo after the New Warriors broke up; it's not impossible for them to have moved to San Francisco with Jubilee. Warlock is a techno-organic virus - there's nothing stopping him from fusing with whomever he wants at any time. Kitty Pryde is stuck phased because of a mental-muscle memory she developed after forcing herself to stay phased for so long; if her mind was messed with, as I'm suggesting, she could phase again. The apocrypha (http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=30425) on Pixie suggest her appearance and powers change depending on her mental state; in Age of X, she's said to have killed people, thus changing from her former innocent appearance to her current dark one. Therefore, you could get the same effect by making her "think" she had killed people. Doctor Nemesis was already in the process of fixing Legion's mind when the reality warp hit in #244. Someone who can change all the X-Men's memories could have finished the job. :::::::If you think Jubilee's off the island because of the (quite excellent) minseries, then so is Wolverine, except he's on the island in Uncanny. Which means so is Jubilee. Trying to tell when any of the X-books take place in relation to each other has always been tricky. Heck, Jubilee might get cured at the end of Wolverine and Jubilee, and this takes place after. The repowering is trickier, but the fact that there is nothing outside the force walls, compounded by Blindfold saying the Sun went out in #244, brings me back to a closed-off warp bubble. M-Day was caused by the Scarlet Witched reality altering spell, which Doctor Strange showed Beast in Endangered Species. If it's a closed-off bubble universe, it could be outside the effect of the spell. Look at Blindfold's comments about untying and amputation. :::::::Furthermore, if Charles Xavier never formed the X-Men, the underlying premise of Age of X, why is Danger there? Danger's origin is intensely linked to Xavier's X-Men. Look at Rogue's reaction to seeing Xavier, she didn't recognize him, but his name popped out of her mouth anyway. Blindfold is still Blindfold-616. Why are all the pure telepaths locked away in the brig? They could resist the illusion, or tell everybody that there are no real minds outside the wall. Why is Madison Jeffries get bad measurements of starlight? Why did Scott get duplicate dog tags off the soldiers? The whole thing is being faked. I don't have a good answer for Vertigo and Moira, you've got me there, but my suspicions are piling up, anyway. Karma's robot leg set me off. It's wildly improbable for such a divergent history to wind up with the same cast with the same missing limbs. :::::::PiranhaSister 04:53, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :Like I said in the beginning, this could all be a HoM-style warp. 616 being warped to resemble another, existing reality. I'm not saying this ISN'T a reality warp or illusion (you're right about Blindfold, and I had the same questions about Danger. Rogue knowing Xavier's name could have any number of explanations, though, including someone she's absorbed in the past having knowledge of him), I'm just saying that it's likely reflecting a REAL reality that exists, similar to HoM, Forever Yesterday, Kitty's Fairy Tale, or when Kulan Gath took over New York City (in fact, my guess is that this is all a warp created by Legion. Here he's sane, one of the biggest players, being cared for by Moira, and Xavier's locked up and safe). :As for it being "wildly improbable"...wildly improbable does not mean impossible. We have an infinite number of alternate realities to work with. It's always possible for something similar, but not the same, to exist out there. In those realities, Hellion and Karma's amputations are easily explained as war wounds. Danger's construction could have been done by Madison Jeffries, or possibly an alternate Shi'ar encounter (it would explain why her appearance is different, and why she has drones in this reality. Maybe she was designed as a jailer, NOT as a training room that BECAME a jailer). :--GrnMarvl14 17:12, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::The I was thinking it was a Legion thing too, especially since Xavier, Nemesis, and the Cuckoos were messing around with his head right before the warp hit, and Xavier was saying they were meddling with something they didn't understand. It explains Moira's appearance, too. But I don't think he changed the reality of the entire Earth. It may either be all in his head, St. Elsewhere style, where he has dragged everybody's consciousness inside of his own mind (this also explains the repowering of former mutants, the repeating dog tags, and the bad starlight data), or he transformed a limited slice of the real Earth. I guessing you're right Marvel will likely do what they did with HoM and start to tell more stories in this reality after the event his over (which really bugged me, since the whole idea was that Wanda rewrote the existing reality, instead of creating a new one by branching off history like in AoA), but even if Legion or whoever is patterning this warp on an existing alternate reality, it would still mean all the characters we are seeing now are from 616 and are duplicating their roles from the AoX, at least up until the point their actions put them on the path to reverse the warp. For instance, in the real AoX, Rogue would never find the camera with the blank pictures and Scott would never find the duplicate dog tags. ::PiranhaSister 18:18, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, we don't know what his powers are, so a reality warp is certainly possible (though I agree with the idea of him possibly having sucked everyone inside his head, similar to the first New Mutants arc). And the mysteries of the blank camera and duplicate dog tags are still up in the air (the dog tags could be a usage of clones, or maybe the entire thing being sealed off is Magneto's doing in that reality, and the world beyond is a wasteland). :::--GrnMarvl14 18:57, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Looking at Legion's fight against Bastion's forces, and his destruction of the Elder Gods at the end of the last New Mutants arc, where Magik described him as the "god-mutant", I think it's safe to say Legion's powers are virtually limitless. I think that if it were a wasteland, there would be pictures of a wasteland. The pictures are blank. Jeffries said someone was pointing the camera at nothing. The dog tags wouldn't be for clones, since Scott describes the two owners as physically different. It sounds to me like a failure of imagination; someone's filling in the blanks to make it look like reality, but it only holds up if you don't look at it too closely. Magneto's behavior is certainly suspicious, like him having the scrambler helmet ready for Kitty so quickly, but that could be explained by Magneto having sent her out in the first place be he is also suspicious of this reality, and he's trying to investigate it in secret go he doesn't ruin morale. ::::PiranhaSister 19:50, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::A wasteland could be caused by certain things, including nuclear radiation (which could screw with things like digital cameras). And, who knows, maybe in the real reality, there WERE pictures. And as far as the two Jacksons go, keep in mind that he's been collecting the tags for the last three years, and this is the first one that's been repeated. If it's lack of imagination, why give them dog tags to begin with? Or why run out of names now? And, yeah, Magneto's behavior is VERY suspicious, and likely has some role in this entire thing (if it's Legion behind everything, maybe he learned from when he killed Magneto the last time around. Maybe he's ensuring that Magneto stays in control). :::::--GrnMarvl14 20:58, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::This is definitely Legion's doing. Look at X-Men: Legacy 246, in the middle of the second page, there are a bunch of characters in the background that are from Legion's head. Match them up against the personae seen inside his head in New Mutants Vol 3 #3. The clown guy with the tiny hat, the bald muscle guy with the one-strap overalls, the guy with a top hat, and that guy in the jacket looks like Jack Wayne without the mustache. Oddly enough, they were all personalities Magik killed with the Soulsword. But tentacle head was there too. I'm still looking for brown Santa Claus and the garden gnome, but if everybody is inside Legion's head, I don't think it counts as an alternate reality. ::::::PiranhaSister 04:31, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :Noticed that as well. Seems almost too obvious, though. And we still have the Moira mystery, along with the absence of Dr. Nemesis (who's been a fairly integral member of the Utopia staff prior to this). This is almost certainly an illusion, but we need to see to what degree it's an illusion. If it's a Mastermind-style illusion, or if it's a warping of reality. And, again, either way it's likely reflecting a real reality. :--GrnMarvl14 15:59, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Now that this has been revealed to be an illusion/reality warping, rather than an actual alternate world (as stated before, it only affected Utopia), should this page still even exist? At the very least, it needs to be updated.--Demos Traxen 16:21, June 24, 2012 (UTC)